


Pass On What You Have Learned

by castles_and_crowns



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Mentions of Han Solo - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Skywalker Family Feels, Space Sibilings, Twin bonding, mentions of Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castles_and_crowns/pseuds/castles_and_crowns
Summary: Luke and Leia get into an argument when Luke returns home for a visit.  Their argument turns into a heartfelt discussion about the Force and their family.





	Pass On What You Have Learned

**Author's Note:**

> These are obviously Lucasfilm's (two best) characters and not mine.

“No, Luke. For the millionth time, no!” Leia Organa shouted at her brother, Luke Skywalker.

 

Luke Skywalker, hero of the rebellion and Jedi knight, had returned to Chandrilla for a brief respite from seeking out Jedi lore. Almost immediately after the Battle of Endor, Luke disappeared. He only told Leia and Han where he was going, and even they didn’t know specifics. Now, five months later, Luke had quietly returned to Chandrilla, the capitol of the New Republic. Similarly to when he left, only Leia and Han knew he had returned. Luke didn’t want anyone knowing he returned because he suspected it would draw a lot of attention away from things that mattered. Leia had told him that HoloNet News had tried multiple times to get interviews with him. Even the New Republic administrators had wanted to seek out his advice. Unfortunately for everyone, Luke had nothing to give them—at least nothing they’d want. He knew everyone wanted to hear the truth about the rumors that he somehow managed to kill both Vader and Palpatine, but no one wanted to know that it was, in fact, Vader who killed the Emperor and saved Luke. So, for all of these reasons, Luke had secretly come back to visit his sister and Han.

 

He’d only been at their apartment for two days, but already he and Leia had somehow managed to have the same fight three times. This current time would make four. 

 

“Leia, I just want you to hear me out! Look what I can do, and I didn’t even have the proper, conventional training. If you’d just let me teach you a couple of small things I—“

 

“I don’t want to use the Force, Luke.”

 

“But, you already have in ways you may have not realized. Just tell me why. Just give me a reason,” he asked.

 

The twins were sitting at the kitchen table in Leia and Han’s apartment. Han, who had sensed the fight coming on, had announced moments earlier that he was going to go for a walk and would be back in an hour or so.

 

“I don’t need a reason. I just don’t want to!” Leia told him.

 

“But there’s got to be a reason!”

 

Leia didn’t answer him; instead, she stared at him stonily, as if she was daring him to continue to challenge her.

 

“Look, you don’t even have to use a lightsaber. It doesn’t have to be about that. I just want to teach you how to better understand your natural gift,” Luke said, using a calmer voice than he had moments before.

 

Leia sighed. “I’m not interested in playing around with the Force in any form. Like I told you twice yesterday and once already this morning, I’ve got other things to worry about—like rebuilding our entire government. I don’t need any other reason.”

 

“I just don’t understand you, Leia,” Luke told her, getting up from the table to pour himself some caf.

 

“I’m not asking you to,” Leia replied. “I’m happy with the way I live my life, and I’m happy for you and the way you live yours.”

 

“You want some?” Luke said, holding the pot of steaming caf.

 

Leia shook her head. “I’m fine.”

 

Luke poured himself some caf and returned to the table. “Look, I’m sorry I keep asking you about this. It’s just important to me, and I wanted it to be important to you—my sister—as well.”

 

Leia grabbed Luke’s hand from across the table. “I’m so proud of you and all you’ve accomplished. You’ve somehow managed to take the gift Vader gave you and use it for good.”

 

Luke winced when Leia referred to their father as Vader. She almost never called him Anakin, and she absolutely never referred to him as her father. Luke, on the other hand, only referred to him as Anakin or his father. Anakin’s identity was another source of contention between the siblings, but it was one neither felt up to arguing over. Luke knew why Leia could never look at Anakin as her father, and Leia understood why it was so important for Luke to refer to Vader as his father, Anakin Skywalker.

 

“I had the right teachers,” Luke responded.

 

“I know you did. You had two great Jedi masters guiding you.”

 

“And you’d only have me,” Luke stated, thinking that maybe this was the reason Leia didn’t want to train with him.

 

“That’s not it, Luke,” Leia replied, reassuring her brother. “It’s not about you at all. It’s me. I know myself, and I’m too scared of what I could be capable of.”

 

“You shouldn’t fear that,” Luke told her.

 

“But I do! I’m quick to anger, and I can be impulsive. I don’t want to learn how to use this…this gift, as you call it, and then wind up abusing it. With this great power, comes great accountability, and that frightens me. That, along with my duty to the New Republic, is why I don’t want to learn more about the Force. And I hope that is enough for you and that you can accept that as enough.”

 

Luke nodded, but he was still so disappointed. “Okay, Leia. I won’t push anymore,” Luke said.

 

He was so disheartened by Leia’s reaction, but he had tried (and tried and tried) to get her to change her mind. He wasn’t going to keep upsetting her by bringing the topic up anymore.

 

“Thank you. Can I ask you something now?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Why were you so intent on trying to get me to learn about the Force?”

 

“Because of Yoda,” Luke told her.

 

Leia stared at Luke intensely, her eyes asking him to explain more.

 

“His last words to me were ‘Pass on what you have learned. There is another Skywalker.’ ”

 

Leia grinned, and Luke noticed a change in her demeanor, but he couldn’t explain what the change was. “I see. And naturally, you thought it should be me.”

 

“Well, you were the other Skywalker he was referring to,” Luke responded, a little confused by Leia’s behavior.

 

“I was,” Leia agreed. “But I’m not the only other Skywalker anymore.”

 

“What do you—?”

 

But Luke stopped midway through his question because he finally sensed what Leia meant. She was with child.

 

Leia nodded, beaming, as Luke’s expression changed from confusion to delight.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

 

“Well, I wanted to,” Leia replied, laughing, “But we kept getting into these fights.”

 

“Oh, Leia, I’m so sorry I kept upsetting you. I had no idea!”

 

“It’s okay,” Leia told him. “Really, it is.”

 

“I can’t believe I didn’t sense it,” Luke said.

 

“Maybe you need more practice,” Leia joked. “I’ve been wearing larger robes since I’ve gotten bigger. We haven’t told anyone yet. You’re the first.”

 

“Wow,” Luke responded in astonishment.

 

“Give me your hand,” Leia instructed. Luke did what she said, and Leia took his hand and placed it on her small bump. “Can you sense it?”

 

Luke closed his eyes and reached out through the Force. He felt the presence of a small life and smiled broadly. “I do.”

 

“It’s amazing,” Leia told him. “I can almost sense its feelings at times.”

 

“You must be so excited.”

 

“Excited and nervous,” Leia explained. “I wonder if it’ll have the Force.”

 

Luke, who still had his hand on Leia’s bump, corrected, “If _he_ will have the Force.”

 

“He? Really?”

 

“I think,” Luke replied, now removing his hand from the bump. “I can’t be sure, but I think.”

 

“Wow,” Leia sighed.

 

“Han will be excited,” Luke said.

 

“Han is terrified at the prospect of fatherhood,” Leia divulged. “He’s elated, of course, but he’s scared that he won’t be a good father.”

 

“He will be.”

 

“I know,” Leia agreed, smiling more to herself than at Luke. “And…and _if_ he has the Force, I want you to train him.”

 

“Really?” Luke queried.

 

“Really. He’ll start at a young age, I assume? His training will permeate his personality, his whole life. It’s different than if you started training me now.”

 

“I understand.”

 

And Luke did understand. Leia was afraid of training because she was already set in her personality, and she feared that her personality would affect the way she learned how to use the Force. Her son, on the other hand, would learn about the Force as his personality formed; his skill and character would grow together simultaneously.

 

“Do you think you’ll be able to make it back for his birth? He’ll be here in about four months.”

 

Luke couldn’t help but do the math in his head, and his face scrunched up in mild disgust. “ _On Endor?_ Leia, our tents were right next to each other!”

 

Leia chuckled and blushed. “How about we not talk about this.”

 

“Deal. Let’s not ever talk about that. All of it is still bizarre to me sometimes.”

 

Leia smirked. “Who would have thought that one of the boys who came to rescue me from the Death Star would be my brother and the other would be my husband.”

 

“Certainly not me,” Luke laughed. “But to answer your previous question, I will try my best to make it back for the little one’s birth. Again, I want to be discreet. I’m not ready to face everyone yet.”

 

“You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to. You know I refuse to answer questions about you or where you are—not that I know where you go anyway.”

 

“I just don’t want to have to talk about our father. They all know I was on the Death Star right before it blew. You know better than anyone about the rumors circulating on how I supposedly killed Vader and Palpatine, when, in reality, I did neither. I refuse to talk about it, Leia. And that’s all they want from me.”

 

“The rumors will die down eventually. People will move on,” Leia said, as she got up from her chair and headed towards the refrigerator.

 

“I know,” Luke replied. “Hopefully sooner rather than later.”

 

“Do you want a slice of jogan fruit cake?”

 

“You bake now?”

 

Leia chuckled as she took the fruit cake out. “Han bakes. Anything to keep himself busy.”

 

“Well, now I have to have a slice,” Luke answered, grinning.

 

Leia cut two slices of the cake and returned to the table with them. “I never want anyone to know the truth.”

 

“About Han’s baking?”

 

“No,” Leia said seriously. “About our parentage.”

 

“I don’t plan on telling anyone. As much as I want to let the world know that Anakin died a good man—that he saved me—I know that no one will believe me. So, it’s our secret.”

 

“It dies with the three of us,” Leia agreed, digging into her fruitcake.

 

“You won’t tell your son?” Luke asked, before taking a bite of his piece.

 

“Maybe when he’s an adult,” Leia contemplated. “I just don’t want that burden on his shoulders.”

 

“I don’t think it would be a burden. We could sit him down and walk him through the story—both the bad and then the good.”

 

Leia chewed on both the cake and that idea for a moment before responding. “We’ll see.”

 

Luke knew that was all he could ask for in that moment.

 

“The cake is surprisingly good,” Luke said, changing the topic.

 

“Isn’t it? You’ll have to tell Han. He thinks I’m lying to him to make him feel better.”

 

“You’ve never spared his feelings before. Why would you start now?”

 

Leia laughed a full belly laugh, and Luke was grateful for this moment with his twin sister. He’d be resuming his search soon, but he was so glad to have returned for a visit. Despite their arguing and disagreements, a day never went by when Luke wasn’t grateful to have Leia as his sister.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
